Gossipers, The Tokyo Girls
by Bunie Boo
Summary: Você é rica, jovem, linda e trabalha na revista mais popular de Tokyo através de um pseudônimo secreto. Mas uma antiga rival retorna, cria um escândalo de mentiras sobre você, tira seu emprego e AQUELE cara. E então, o que você faz?


Olá 8D sim, é mais uma fic XD (oh, não diga :B) Ela deu bastante trabalho pra fazer e-e Mas no final, deu tudo certo lol Leiam

**.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Inuyasha pertence a Rumi-chan (P.S.: Rumi é meu nome do meio, japonês o-o) ! ;D 'Tá bom, 'tá bom, chega de piadinhas. u-u  
_O Manga/Anime "InuYasha" pertence à Takahashi Rumiko-sensei. :D_

**.**

Tokyo Girls? Três jornalistas, colunistas e conselheiras agindo por um pseudônimo na revista mais fashion, popular e _cool_ de Tokyo, a _"Goss!pers"_. São admiradas desde adolescentes de 14 anos até ex-adolescentes de 90 anos, com seu humor sarcástico e elegância desajeitada.  
**The Tokyo Girls says: - Wanna dance with us at the Tokyo's rhythm? Go to the first page, and we'll be there. Withluv  
**

**.**

**Hey Goss!pers – The Tokyo Girls  
**_(Hey Goss!pers – As Garotas de Tokyo)_

**« **_**Chapter 1: Let's rock this Tokyo, dude! **_**»  
**_(Capítulo 1: Vamos agitar essa Tokyo, cara!)_

**.**

**The Tokyo Girls says: - Fairytales? Ha-ha.**

'Tá, isso sempre passa pelo menos UMA VEZ NA VIDA na cabeça de uma garota. Você é a princesa, aquele cara o príncipe, vocês se apaixonam puramente e vivem felizes para sempre. Ha ha, era bonitinho quando a gente tinha 6 anos, mas agora... É tão impossível que sinceramente nos dá vontade de rir.

**1) Princesa: **Nós não somos princesas podres de ricas super protegidas pelos pais, não usamos vestido no formato de um bolo de casamento, não saltitamos em um jardim florido em busca das mais belas flores para enfeitar o vaso da sala de estar, cujo é o nosso único objetivo na vida, não temos nosso primeiro beijo com... Sei lá, 18 anos? Não. Somos mulheres preocupadas com o mundo (parte de nós) e aquecimento global (é, uma pequena porção da gente), cujo objetivo em Tokyo é: **a)** fazer compras (?) **b)** fazer faculdade **c)** ARRANJAR UM BOM HOMEM SOLTEIRO, HÉTERO E DECENTE NESSA CIDADE. Se bem que em Tokyo, não existem homens com esses três fatores. No máximo, se estivermos com sorte, dois deles.

**2) Bruxa Má ou Dragão: **'Tá, isso existe. Não acho necessariamente que seja uma mulher com poderes mágicos (não que eu negue) com 55646 anos velha, nariz enorme com verrugas e vassoura mágica voadora. Yeah, bem que ela poderia estar disfarçada de sua chefe, aquela piranha do escritório, a vizinha fofoqueira que comenta até quando um fio de cabelo seu cai, sei lá, nunca se sabe.

**3) Príncipe Encantado:** Sinceramente? AHAHAHAHA! É, 99porcento dos casos é totalmente o contrário. O príncipe exteriormente maravilhoso, no primeiro encontro revela-se a pessoa mais chata, sem-graça e estúpida do mundo. Qual é, vamos adaptar isso para Tokyo: um cara super fashion, com um buquê de rosas, estende a mão para que você entre no novo Corolla dele? Hm, impossível. Romântico, carinhoso, simpático e engraçado, logo de cara você pensa: bom demais pra ser verdade. De for ao menos gentil, duas opções se passam pela sua cabeça: **a)** francês **b) **gay **c)** ilusão após tomar cinco copos de tequila. Ou seja, príncipe encantado _igual à_ SER INEXISTENTE.

Sim, contos de fadas só nas histórias infantis mesmo. Ou quase.

**Withluv ,****  
The Tokyo Girls**

**- - - - -**

_**Diário de Kagome Higurashi**_

Destino? Ok, eu sinceramente não sei. Tipo, eu fui no Kotodama pegar o bolo de pêssego que a Rin-chan encomendou para as crianças da escola que fica do outro lado da rua da _HG_. Até aí tudo bem. Peguei o bolo, mas quando eu fui sair, uma senhora que parecia uma ex-gangster – o tapa olho dela poderia explicar muita coisa, e atual hippie traficante, começou a balbuciar algumas coisas, aumentando o tom da voz gradativamente e mais me parecia algum tipo de praga ou macumba. É óbvio que isso chamou minha atenção.

"_Kagome, Higurashi Kagome"_ ela começou, passando a mão na bola de cristal que mais parecia um daqueles brinquedos que você compra naquelas lojas de 1,99. Sim gente, era de plástico. Eu fiquei muito surpresa por ela saber o meu nome, mas agi indiferente. _"Ah... vejo que você é uma garota com um espírito muito forte! É muito bondosa, não é? Mas espera-"_ ela parou sua própria frase subitamente, arregalando os olhos e parecia que estava petrificada. É, por um segundo eu entrei em pânico, pensando que ela estava tendo um ataque cardíaco, até abri minha bolsa na tentativa de encontrar meu celular sob pseudolixos aleatórios e meu kit básico de sobrevivência – ou seja, maquiagem, protetor solar (câncer de pele, NUNCA!), lanterna e até uma mini-vassoura (que a propósito foi muito útil quando aquele bêbado quebrou a janela no barzinho).

"_Hã... Senhora?"_ a chamei. Sem resposta. Ela arregalou os olhos no mesmo instante e em conseqüência, um alto e agudo som escapara da minha boca, chamando a atenção de pessoas à um raio de um quilometro. Rostos do tipo "Meu Deus, internem essa moça." viraram em minha direção. Deve ter sido minha voz suave de sereia.

"_Você irá à uma festa amanhã, não é?" _Bingo. _"Reencontrará pessoas indesejáveis... Tome bastante cuidado!" _ela arregalou novamente os olhos, eu realmente fiquei apavorada porque parecia que eles iam cair a qualquer minuto. "_Vejo que é uma jovem muito bonita e cheia de riquezas... Mas muito em breve sua vida irá mudar. Haverá muitas complicações por algum tempo e até um possível romance... Um romance esquisito e complicado. Mas mesmo assim um romance_".

É, a velha conseguiu me assustar. É muito sinistro; destino não é exatamente uma das coisas na qual acredito. Não era as coisas que ela falava que me assustava, mas era seu olhar intimidador, o tapa-olho misterioso e as roupas coloridas acompanhadas do chapéu metade Carmem Miranda metade pavão e seu rosto levemente masculino e aquele sorriso esquisito digno de chefe de Máfia quando recebe seus charutos cubanos.

"_Hm."_ Apenas fiz. Me afastei dela só por precaução. Olhei para o relógio, e parecia que aquele tique de arregalar os olhos da velha era contagiante. _"AI CARAMBA, OITO E QUINZE!" _equilibrei o bolo e saí correndo em disparada. Acenei rapidamente para a senhora e saí correndo dali, ela apenas acenou, e mostrou seu sorrisão que nem aqueles garotos propaganda da Colgate, do tipo _meus-dentes-são-perfeitos-e-os-seus-não_.

_"Ei Senhorita, tome cuidado com o vestido!"_ ela gritou de longe.

É, eu estou aqui, branca de medo olhando para todos os lados, parecendo uma fugitiva da prisão que usava camisa de força. Sabe, eu não estou muito bem e a recepcionista me olhou ede um jeito que...

Oh-oh, e-mail do Houjo. Meu dia não poderia ficar pior.

**x – x – x**

_**Para:**_ Higurashi, Kagome **\ **higurashikagome _«arroba»_ gossipers _«ponto»_ com **\**  
_**De:**_ Akitoki, Houjo **\ **akitokihoujo_ «arroba»_ japanmail _«ponto»_ com **\  
**_**Assunto:**_ **Oi**

Oi! Você nunca responde meus e-mails, nem está atendendo mais as minhas ligações... E sem falar que a Donabelli-san está ficando muito estressada – ela me tratou como se fosse lixo, hoje de manhã, quando liguei pra você – e é melhor ela receber orientação médica, para própria segurança... Fala pra ela comer cabeça de galinha, isso elimina o estresse!

Bom, estou pensando se a gente podia recomeçar, sabe... Eu juro que tento melhorar! Por favor, responda meus e-mails...

Com amor infinito por você,  
Seu eterno _Houjo_.

**•**

_**Para:**_ Donabelli, Sango **\ **donabellisango _«arroba»_ gossipers _«ponto»_ com **\ ;** Delacourt, Rin **\ **delacourtrin _«arroba»_ gossipers _«ponto»_ com **\ **  
_**De:**_ Higurashi, Kagome **\ **higurashikagome _«arroba»_ gossipers _«ponto»_ com **\**  
_**Assunto:**_ **Houjo**

Ele me mandou outro e-mail... E Sango, o que você falou pra ele? Ele falou pra você comer cabeça de galinha (um calmante poderoso, segundo ele) e procurar ajuda médica... O que eu faço? Digo, eu não posso ficar ignorando os quinze e-mails por dia que ele escreve... Nem as 42 ligações por semana... Como eu faço pra ele tipo assim, NÃO ME FAZER PIRAR TOTALMENTE!? Falando sério, se ele ligar de novo eu tenho um ataque de nervos e chamo a polícia. Parece que ele não sabe nem limpar a bunda sem mim.

_Kaa_

**•**

_**Para:**_ Higurashi, Kagome **\ **higurashikagome _«arroba»_ gossipers _«ponto»_ com **\** **;** Delacourt, Rin **\ **delacourtrin _«arroba»_ gossipers _«ponto»_ com **\ **  
_**De:**_ Donabelli, Sango **\ **donabellisango _«arroba»_ gossipers _«ponto»_ com **\**  
_**Assunto:**_ **Houjo**

ELE DISSE O QUÊ!? Eu juro que vou torturá-lo a ponto de arrancar os membros dele. E quem deve procurar ajuda médica, obviamente, é ELE. QUEM pede em casamento uma garota cujo ele só teve UM ENCONTRO!? ELE é o esquisito da história.

O telefone não parava de tocar, Kagome. Tipo, eu estava DORMINDO e esse desgraçado ficou ligando toda hora e eu pude escutar o telefone tocar umas SETE vezes de manhã!! Eu fui até seu apartamento, atendi a droga do telefone (a propósito, Ka, não sei como você fez pra dormir tão profundamente) e pedi pra ele parar de ligar. Só que ele pensou que eu era você e começou a falar sobre Titanic e 'recomeço', e ele ia mudar, e ele NEM AO MENOS DEIXAVA eu falar que eu era Sango Donabelli e não Kagome Higurashi! Aí eu chamei ele de MUITAS palavras feias, a maioria em italiano, e ele FINALMENTE se tocou. O cara é um porre.

Como assim, 'vou ter um ataque de nervos blablabla'!? A CULPA DO MEU HUMOR HORRÍVEL É DO SENHOR 'LEITE E NOZES SÃO CONSIDERADOS LAXANTES NATURAIS'.

P.S.: Kagome, se você não matá-lo, eu mesma me encarrego disso.

Ou então, faça uma coisa absurda pra ele odiar você... A ponto de nunca mais te ver e não jogar UMA LATA DE PÊSSEGO NA JANELA DO MEU QUARTO (lembra, aquele dia que ele confundiu o meu apartamento com o seu)! Ainda tem a marca.

P.S.2: Eu nunca usei tanto Caps Lock em toda a minha vida.

_Sango_

**•**

_**Para:**_ Higurashi, Kagome **\ **higurashikagome _«arroba»_ gossipers _«ponto»_ com **\  
;**Donabelli, Sango **\ **donabellisango _«arroba»_ gossipers _«ponto»_ com **\  
**_**De:**_ Delacourt, Rin **\ **delacourtrin _«arroba»_ gossipers _«ponto»_ com **\  
**_**Assunto:**_ **Houjo e a festa de amanhã**

É melhor vocês se controlarem, a Rosi, aquela moça que tira xerox dos documentos, olhou estranho pra vocês. Sério gente, ela vai chamar a polícia de novo, lembra Ka, quando você deu teve um ataque quando soube que Brannifer acabou? Aí Rosi mandou chamar a segurança alegando que estava pirada... Mas, quanto ao Houjo, continua ignorando ele, os números de telefonema diminuiram consideravelmente, não é possível que ele seja TÃÃÃO BURRO assim. Espero que não, pelo menos.

Ah, mudando de assunto, amanhã é a festa de aniversário da _Gossipers_. Quem vocês acham que vai arrumar confusão primeiro? Eu acho que é a Jenna Carter. Ela vai começar a discutir com as Dobrev porque vocês sabem né, a Jenna namorou um ex da Dobrev caçula. Ééé, tá rolando o maior bolão por aqui...

_Rin_

**•**

_**Para:**_ Higurashi, Kagome **\ **higurashikagome _«arroba»_ gossipers _«ponto»_ com **\  
;** Delacourt, Rin **\ **delacourtrin _«arroba»_ gossipers _«ponto»_ com **\  
**_**De:**_ Donabelli, Sango **\ **donabellisango _«arroba»_ gossipers _«ponto»_ com **\**

Quanto à amanhã, aposto que a Ayame, esposa do Kouga Sadler (daquele jornal que faz parceria com o Gossipers, o Tokyo Live) vai ter uma crise de ciúmes por causa da Kagome.

_Sango_

**•**

_**Para:**_ Donabelli, Sango **\ **donabellisango _«arroba»_ gossipers _«ponto»_ com **\ ;** Delacourt, Rin **\ **delacourtrin _«arroba»_ gossipers _«ponto»_ com **\  
**_**De:**_ Higurashi, Kagome **\ **higurashikagome _«arroba»_ gossipers _«ponto»_ com **\  
**_**Assunto:**_** Houjo e a festa de amanhã**

Sango já perdeu, porque semana passada me contaram que a Ayame está nas últimas semanas de gravidez e não vai porque ela tem que evitar o estresse e tal... Também aposto na Jenna Carter.

Ah gente, aconteceu uma coisa engraçada. Não engraçada tipo hahahahaha, engraçado tipo... de um jeito maníaco ou sei lá. Tipo, Rin, enquanto eu fui até o Kotodama, apareceu do nada uma senhora-vidente e começou a ler meu futuro. ELA SOUBE MEU NOME!! COMO ELA DESCOBRIU MEU NOME!? E se ela for uma maníaca assassina que tritura o cérebro de suas vítimas?

_Kaa_

**•**

_**Para:**_ Higurashi, Kagome **\ **higurashikagome _«arroba»_ gossipers _«ponto»_ com **\  
; **Donabelli, Sango **\ **donabellisango _«arroba»_ gossipers _«ponto»_ com **\  
**_**De:**_ Delacourt, Rin **\ **delacourtrin _«arroba»_ gossipers _«ponto»_ com **\  
**_**Assunto:**_** Senhora-Médium  
**  
Ah sei lá... Vai ver ela te seguiu, descobriu o seu nome e só está querendo assustar você. Mas ela leu a sua mão? Só falta você dizer que ela viu tudo na bola de cristal dela. AAH, CONTA O QUE ELA DISSE SOBRE O SEU FUTURO!! CONTA, CONTA, CONTA!!

Desculpa, foi a empolgação. Tomei três energéticos hoje de manhã e não estou muito legal. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro de cinco em cinco minutos, o pessoal deve estar pensando que minha bexiga é do tamanho de uma moeda.

P.S.: Não acho que essa senhora seja uma maníaca. Pelo menos, torço que não. Nossa vida tem maníacos demais. Ex-namorados maníacos, ex-noivos maníacos, (ex-)irmão maníaco, sei lá.

_Rin_

**•**

_**Para:**_ Delacourt, Rin **\ **delacourtrin _«arroba»_ gossipers _«ponto»_ com **\ ;** Higurashi, Kagome **\ **higurashikagome _«arroba»_ gossipers _«ponto»_ com **\  
**_**De:**_ Donabelli, Sango **\ **donabellisango _«arroba»_ gossipers _«ponto»_ com**  
**_**Assunto:**_** Senhora-Médium**

"Maníaca assassina que tritura o cérebro de suas vítimas?" Kagome, Kagome, eu já falei pra você parar de assistir filmes de terror, você fica traumatizada. Aaah, eu acho superdemais esses lances de videntes, destino e tal! Ela usava roupas coloridas à lá Harajuku**(1)**!? Ia ser demais! Uma vez eu vi uma médium tão fajuta que a bola de cristal dela parecia uma lâmpada em forma de globo. Ou melhor, ERA uma lâmpada em forma de globo. As roupas dela eram feitas de seda, o que ficava meio transparente... Não era muito agradável para os olhos porque bem... A barriga dela não era igual da Gisele Bündchen. A barriga dela daria SEIS da Gisele Bündchen, ou mais.

_Sango_

**x – x – x**

_**Diário de Sango Donabelli**_

O telefone acabou de tocar, agorinha mesmo. Sério, adivinha quem era. Vai, adivinha. Bom, era o papai. De novo, em Boston, perguntando (pela MILÉSIMA VEZ EM TODA A MINHA VIDA) se eu tinha me casado. PELO AMOR DE DEEEEEEUS!! Porque ele não pede pro KOHAKU se casar? Ele é homem. Ele será o sucessor dos Donabelli. 'Tá e daí que ele tem 18 anos, quem se importa!?

Mas... E se eu não me casar NUNCA!? Quero dizer, eu tenho 24 anos, não estou envolvida em nenhum relacionamento desde maio do ano passado... NÃÃÃO...! Tsc, relaxa, você ainda tem muito tempo, certo? CERTO?

Não, é lógico que quando tiver eu tiver 30 anos eu já vou estar casada ou noiva pelo menos, não vou acabar solteirona com 40 anos, sem filhos, chorando em todos os filmes de romance pensando: "Por que os mocinhos sempre acabam juuuuntos? A vida não é assim, tudo é mentira, A VIDA É UMA MENTIRA!!" seguido de um ataque contra a televisão. Não viver minha aposentadoria costurando roupinhas para meus netos imaginários e morrer sabendo que não deixei nenhum fruto meu na minha vida... AAAAAAARGH.

Lembrete: Papai de certa forma, possui uma certa influência sobre meus pensamentos. Ou eu devo estar assim porque o PSEUDODOUTOR MANÍACO ME ACORDOU DE MADRUGADA. Houjo idiota.

Acho que porque eu estou escrevendo nesse elevador (não me pergunte como), a falta de oxigênio no meu cérebro está matando meus neurônios, me impossibilitando de ter pensamentos racionais. Ou talvez mesmo eu esteja de TPM.

**x – x – x**

_**Para:**_ Voldan, Inuyasha **\ **voldaninuyasha _«arroba»_ voldancompany _«ponto»_ com **\**  
_**De:**_ Housheats, Miroku **\** housheats miroku_ «arroba»_ voldancompany _«ponto»_ com **\**  
_**Assunto: **_**Sesshoumaru**

Aonde ele se meteu? Ele saiu já faz duas horas, ele geralmente não demora tanto assim numa reunião com aquele tal de Jakotsu. Ele demora no máximo, uma hora. Que estranho... Se por acaso ele foi morto, posso ficar com o escritório dele?

_Houshi_

**•**

_**Para:**_ Housheats, Miroku **\** housheats miroku _«arroba»_ voldancompany _«ponto»_ com **\  
**_**De:**_ Voldan, Inuyasha **\ **voldaninuyasha _«arroba»_ voldancompany _«ponto»_ com **\  
**_**Assunto: **_**Sesshoumaru**

Sei lá, já tentei ligar, mas estava sem sinal. E se ele atrasou, o azar é o dele.

P.S.: A resposta é NÃO.

_Inuyasha Voldan  
Voldan Company_

**•**

_**Para:**_ Voldan, Inuyasha **\ **voldaninuyasha _«arroba» _voldancompany_ «ponto» _com **\  
**_**De:**_ Housheats, Miroku **\ **housheats miroku _«arroba» _voldancompany_«ponto» _com **\  
**_**Assunto:**_ **Sesshoumaru loves Jakotsu?**

Por que não?

Sabemos que Jakotsu joga do outro lado do time e que é louco por Sesshoumaru (ele prefere você, mas...). Já pensou se os dois se casam? Seria tão engraçado! Sabe, eles se casam em uma capela em Vegas, passam a lua-de-mel no Hawaii, Sesshoumaru vira redator de moda naquela revista lá do Jakotsu, criam criancinhas órfãs, essas coisas, aí o Sesshoumaru nunca mais apareceria pra me encher o saco.

_Houshi_

**•**

_**Para:**_ housheats, Miroku **\ **housheats miroku _«arroba» _voldancompany _«ponto» _com** \  
**_**De:**_ Voldan, Inuyasha **\ **voldaninuyasha_«arroba»_voldancompany _«ponto» _com **\  
**_**Assunto:**_ **Sesshoumaru loves Jakotsu?**

Fala sério Miroku, você sabe que está proibido de beber no escritório. Sesshoumaru e Jakotsu? Se Sesshoumaru deixar o Jakotsu apenas ENCOSTAR nele seria como se nascesse um panda azul e verde na Groelândia que sabe dançar e cantar. Sacou? Então, dá pra parar de... Espera, celular. É o Sesshoumaru.

-

Há, adivinha só: _"a bicha retardada do Jakotsu"_ (palavras dele), nos OBRIGOU a comparecer à festa de aniversário da revista feminina idiota dele. Daí, quando o Sesshoumaru recusou, o Jakotsu ligou PRA MINHA MÃE e fez o maior escândalo. E aí, fomos obrigados a ir.

Maldição, a festa é às 19h! Ia sair aquele filme com os robôs gigantes detonando a cidade.

_Inuyasha Voldan  
Voldan Company_

**•**

_**Para:**_ Voldan, Inuyasha **\ **voldaninuyasha _«arroba» _voldancompany_ «ponto» _com **\  
**_**De:**_ Housheats, Miroku **\ **housheats miroku _«arroba»_voldancompany_«ponto» _com **\  
Assunto: A festa de amanhã**

Dã, mas você é mesmo tapado, Inuyasha. Sabe, é uma festa de aniversário DE UMA REVISTA FEMININA. REVISTA FEMININA. FEMININA, MULHERES... Associe, Inuyasha, associe! E lá, vai estar algumas pessoas do _Tokyo Live_, o jornal que o amigo do Jakotsu (eu sei, é muito estranho o Jakotsu ter um amigo HOMEM e HETERO – é hetero porque sei que esse amigo dele tem uma esposa) trabalha. Vai ser divertido!

_Houshi_

P.S.: Credo, acho que vai ser a milionésima vez que você vai assistir esse filme. Sabemos como termina, o carinha vira um robô também no final, esqueceu?

**•**

_**Para:**_ Voldan, Miroku **\ **housheats miroku _«arroba»_ voldancompany _«ponto»_ com **\**  
_**De:**_ Silverain, Inuyasha **\ **silveraininuyasha_ «arroba»_ voldancompany _«ponto»_ com **\  
**_**Assunto:**_ **A festa de amanhã**

Por mais difícil que seja, dá pra, pelo menos por um segundo, PARAR DE PENSAR SÓ EM MULHER!? 'Tá, e daí, eu tenho amigos no que trabalham no _Tokyo Live_, mas na festa vai ter bebida. Você sabe que eles se empanturram de bebidas e quem tem que encaminhá-los para casa? EU. Não vou ficar servindo de babá pra eles de novo. Nem pra você.

Ah, muitíssimo obrigado pelo _spoiler_. Sim, eu já assisti esse filme quase vinte vezes, mas e daí, é o meu filme favorito. Nunca perde a graça. Mas como você já estragou o final, não vejo motivo para vê-lo. Obrigado de novo, Miroku.

P.S.: Dá pra parar de mandar a Eri entregar seus bilhetinhos pra mim? Já parei cinco vezes de escrever esse e-mail só pra ler essas porcarias de _"Vai na festa, Inuyasha. Vai ser divertido"_. Você é o ser mais irritante desse planeta. Mas eu vou. Mas não reclame se eu beber demais, ultimamente as festas estão muito chatas.

_Inuyasha Voldan  
Voldan Company_

**x – x – x**

_**Diário de Rin Delacourt**_

Eui gosto de flores, elas são bonitas. Tá legal, eu preciso escrever qualquer coisa para me distrair porque eu preciso mijar. Urgentemente. Marine Leighfield acabou de entrar no banheiro com o entregador de flores, eu não quero repetir o mesmo incidente quando vi Marine com o garoto novo da recepção. Baleias são fofas. Cachorrinhos são fofos. Esquilos são fofos. Fofura. 'TÁ CERTO, ISSO _NÃO_ TÁ FUNCIONANDO, DROGA. Hm, pense em coisas legais. Natureza... Verde... Animaizinhoss encatados da floresta... Ah, quem eu quero enganar, que se dane, EU SÓ PRECISO IR AO BANHEIRO. Eu não posso segurar por muito tempo, não quero ter cistite. AH, NÃO, EU NÃO QUERO USAR FRAUDA GERIÁTRICA!!

Eu vou explodiiiiiiir. (_marcas e riscos à caneta como demonstração de impaciência_)

AH, MARINE FINALMENTE SAIU.

Nota Mental: NUNCA mais tomar _AleartBoy._

**x**

* * *

O que acharam? X3 Dêem suas opiniões, sugestões, etc. ok? x)

O próximo capítulo não vai demorar :D (creio eu.) e não terá TAAANTOS e-mails, vai ser narrado como uma história normal mesmo, só que em primeira pessoa, no ponto de vista das nossas garotinhas de Tokyo 8D Gente, eu planejei o próximo capítulo durante bastante tempo MEESMO.

Tipo, como esse era o primeiro capítulo, eu cortei VÁRIAS coisas da fic original. o-o Mas tudo bem, aos poucos, esses pedacinhos que eu cortei aparecerão mais tarde na fic lol E cara, eu 'tava planejando essa fic desde o ano **retrasado** (aheim, 2006) 8D lembro que todo final de semana eu editava ela e-e Mas eu resolvi tomar vergonha na cara e publicar :B

Ah, a fic só começa DE VERDADE VERDADEIRA no capítulo três ;B

Aah, e também não existe nenhum energético _**"AleartBoy"**_ e-e eu acho 8DDD'

_**edit**_

_CARA, ESSE FANFICTIONPONTONET ME DEIXOU LOUCA!! ò-ó Apagou TODOS os e-mails da fic, desconfigurava TUDO. FIQUEI UMA HORA SÓ ARRUMANDO ISSO!! u-ú'''' Poutz, meu, QUE RAIVA ;-; Mas como podem ver, deu tudo certo n-n Graças a Deus! 8D_

_**/edit**_

_**edit 2**_

_TIPO, eu planejava publicar essa fic em aproximadamente junho de 2007 O-O até tentei, mas NÃO consegui ;o; o pc tava PODRE. Mas agora que eu consegui, WEEEBSY!! :9_

_**/edit 2**_

**/!\** Acompanhem o próximo capítulo e mandem reviews pra saber o que vocês estão achando da fic, ok? ;D bzão #3,

_**Bunie **_


End file.
